Sunstone
by The Burning Leaf
Summary: From the raging battles of darkness four heroes shall rise from the ashes of despair and bloodshed. All guided by one prophecy and one ambition. Four heroes shall vanquish the evil. Four heroes shall right the wrong. They are heroes of hope, bravery, loyalty, and trust. They are the answer to everything dark. They are bringers of the light. They are the chosen four.
1. Alligence

**ALLEGIANCES**

**FIRECLAN**

**LEADER**– EMBERSTAR-flame colored tom with ginger eyes

**DEPUTY **– MOSSHEART- dark brown tom

**MEDICINE****CAT**– BRIGHTSHADOW- white she-cat with black spots

**WARRIORS**

**( TOMS AND SHE – CATS WITH OUT KITS )**

HONEYFUR – light brown she-cat with green eyes

STONEFEATHER – dark gray tom with amber eyes and white paws

(father to Lionkit and Tigerkit)

JAGGEDPEAK – dusty gray tom

APPRENTICE, HAREPAW

WHITECLOUD – white she-cat with green eyes

FLAMECLAW – orange tom with white patches, brown eyes

SHARPTALON – brown tom

SAGEFUR – ginger she-cat with orange eyes

MOUSETAIL –dark brown tom with white tail

APPRENTICE, DEERPAW

SCORCHTAIL – white tom with red bloches

CREAMTAIL – light ginger she-cat

MISTFLOWER – light gray she-cat with white spots

SHIMMERMIST – silver she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW

DUSTSTORM- very dark brown tom with green eyes

DAWNFIRE – ember colored she-cat with orange eyes

MORNINGSUN – orange, white, red, and light brown she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**( SIX MOONS OLD, TRIANING TO BECOME WARRIORS )**

HAREPAW –gray tom with yellowish gray eyes

DEERPAW –light brown she-cat with white dapples

SHREWPAW –brown tom with hazel eyes

QUEENS

(SHE – CATS EXPECTING OR NURSING KITS)

SUNRAY – yellow with brown eyes (mate is Sharptalon)

POPPYTAIL – black with blue eyes ( mate is Stonefeaher. Mother to Lionkit – golden dark brown long-haired tom with blue eyes and Tigerkit – orange tom with jet black stripes)

IVYTAIL – silver with green eyes (mate is Scorchtail. Mother to Pebblekit – white she-cat with gray dapples, blind, with amber eyes)

**ELDERS**

**( WARRIORS AND QUEENS NOW RETIRED )**

SILVERTAIL –silver she-cat with blue eyes

LONGWHISKER –long-furred pale yellow tom with green eyes

AQUAFUR –White she-cat with gray dapples

**ICECLAN**

**LEADER** - RUNNINGSTAR-white tom with gray eyes

**DEPUTY** - SHELLCLAW-very light brown tom

**MEDICINE****CAT** - RIVERFLOW- gray she-cat with very light brown sploches

**WARRIORS**

Unknown

**QUEENS**

Unknown

**ELDERS**

Unknown

**EARTHCLAN**

**LEADER** - SWIFTSTAR- gray tom

**DEPUTY** - MUDPELT-brown tom with orange eyes

**MEDICINE****CAT** - FLOWERPETAL-pearl colored she-cat

**WARRIORS**

Unknown

**QUEENS**

Unknown

**ELDERS**

Unknown

**DARKCLAN**

**LEADER** - STORMSTAR-black she-cat

**DEPUTY**- GRASSPELT- orange tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE****CAT** - BRAMBLELIGHT-light brown tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

Unknown

**QUEENS**

Unknown

**ELDERS**

Unknown

**CATS****OUTSIDE****CLANS**

LEAF – SMALL LIGHT BROWN SHE – CAT WITH A WHITE FRONT PAW AND TAIL TIP, ORANGE EYES

HAWK – LIGHT RED TOM WITH ORANGE EYES (LEAF'S BROTHER)


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**Emberstar**

* * *

The dusk breeze filled the air, making the bushes rustle quietly. Two cats trotted through tall grass silently. One, a flame colored tom, heavily scarred from a battle, the other, a white she-cat with black spots who was unharmed. " Emberblaze," meowed the white one, "you are not fit to travel to Moon Stream in your condition. After all you didn't get your wounds tended to by me yet. The clan already lost Blazester in the battle. I don't want to lose you too. Let's turn back."

" No, Brightshadow-" the flame colored one coughed, "If DarkClan is to attack again my clan will need me to lead them." Emberblaze broke out in another cough. Brightshadow stopped next to Emberblaze. "At least lean against me to save your strength." Brightshadow urged. Emberblaze let out a grunt of pain and leaned against Brightshadow. They walked until they reached Stoney Cave. Emberblaze felt himself tremble a bit. Brightshadow seamed to notice, "I'll be with you the whole time," she mewed soothingly. They headed in the cave, Emberblaze seamed to feel less scared as they went deeper in. Then he saw a shimmering steam that seemed to light the cavern. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he tried to lie down. Luckily Brightshadow was there to stop him from tilting. "Take it easy there," She whispered as she helped him lay down, "now touch your nose to the water and let the water drift you to sleep." She instructed. Emberblaze felt tense again, _I'll be with you the whole time._ He remembered what Brightshadow said. _Let the water drift you to sleep._ Emberblaze loosened and sleep wash over him.

_Where am I?_

" Welcome to StarClan Emberblaze," Emberblaze turned around.

" B-Blazestar?" Emberblaze mewed, "it is you! How are you?"

" I told you I'd see you again." Blazestar said, " Emberblaze I'm proud of you, you have huge battle scars and yet you still came because you knew you clan needed you," Blazestar meowed with pride, " I'm wouldn't be disappointed to call you my son, but can you handle the nine lives?"

Emberblaze gulped, " Yes," he mewed, " I can." _I hope._

Emberblaze saw all different cats most he knew.

The first to approach was a slim queen with ginger patches, "Spottedsun, is that you?"

"Yes my beloved mate," she answered, "with this life I give you wisdom, use it to lead your clan well when times are tough." Emberblaze felt a small sting in his body as he received this life.

"Thank you Spottedsun." Emberblaze murmured.

Next was a broad-shouldered tabby,

"Hawktalon, brother." Emberblaze exclaimed.

"With this life I give you faith, when you feel there is no hope you will need it to keep going." This life felt like a poisonous thorn and agony shot through his body and left him gasping as the pain ebbed away.

"Thank you, Hawktalon." Emberblaze whispered.

Then he saw a small apprentice approach him. _Foxpax. My son._

"With this life I give you compassion," mewed the apprentice, " like a medicine cat compassion use it to help keep in mind of those who need you most." This life felt powerful and painful at the same time. Then the pain turned into a soothing wave. At the corner of his eye he saw Brightshadow sigh in relief. He saw a shadowy figure approaching, at first he didn't make out the scent but then realized it was his mother Stormcloud.

"Oh my precious kit," she said her voice filled with love, "With this life I give you caring, use it well to protect your clanmates and understand there concerns." She urged. This life felt warm and loving and made Emberblaze calm.

_Stormcloud, I'll try._

As Stormcloud walked back to the group Emberblaze saw a muscular tom approach him.

"Hello Emberblaze," he meowed, "I'm Rushstar, a former FireClan leader."

"Yes I remember the story my mother told me," Emberblaze exclaimed, "You were the on who fought alone against the entire Earthclan to save us. We will always honor you."

"Yes," Rushstar said, "I knew I had to stop them before they reached my clan so they wouldn't get harmed. So with this life I give you judgment, so you treat all cat equally." He declared. Emberblaze felt a bolt of lightning strike him and his fur stood on ends.

"Thank you." Emberblaze gasped. _Can I really stand the next four lives?_

"Emberblaze nice to see you again." Emberblaze heard. "You have grown."

Emberblaze gasped, "Rushingwater! It's you!" Rushingwater was Emberblaze's favorite elder when he was a kit.

"Right on the first guess," she said, "you always were a smart tom. This is my life to you, to be able to handle the burden of your clan. If you are able to then there will be no question you will be a great leader." Emberblaze felt a sharp sting all over him, he forced it down and it transformed in to a gentle, soothing breeze.

_I can handle this burden._

Blazestar stepped forward. "My life to you is for peace." He announced, "Use it to protect your clan from harm." This life felt as if it made his battle scars burn more as if it meant if he didn't maintain peace more blood will be spilled.

"I will do my best to prevent these harms." He vowed to Blazestar. The leader nodded and step back into the ring. Next he saw a beautiful silver tabby she–cat walking towards him. "Silverwater! Thanks to you the prey came back to the forest."

"Yes," she meowed, "I had to find out what was taking the prey and starving my clan, so with my life I give you curiosity, to learn what is beyond the territory. Never back down on the chance to learn something more." Emberblaze winced at the scorch of pain that sliced though him. He staggered and dug his claws in to the ground to hold himself up. He gasped for air as the pain ebbed away.

_Who is going to give me my last life?_

Emberblaze saw a broad – shouldered figure step out of the ring. _Flametail. Father._

"My son," Flametail purred, "I'm so proud of you, my life is for doing the right however hard it may be." This life gripped Emberblaze's stomach with agony. He dug his claws into the ground even more to steady himself, " I know all you ever wanted was to do the right things for your clan." Flametail rasped.

_Thank you._

"Emberstar! Emberstar!" cheered the Starclan cats cheered. Emberstar saw all the cats cheer for him. Suddently, darkness covered the sky and Emberstar heard a voice.

_There is a force not even StarClan can control._

"Who are you?" Emberstar demanded. But the voice went on.

_ It will pierce through the center of all clans. Its darkness can only be conquered by the chosen four._ Emberstar saw a field stained with the blood of and heard moaning of the battered cats. The cats were having their lives drained from them. Some were still battling viciously ripping each other apart.

"No!" Emberstar yowled, "Stop!" But the battle just went on and the cats didn't seem to notice. He tried to thrust himself into the battle, but he just seemed to be getting nowhere. "Stop!"

Emberstar awoke and looked around himself bewildered.

"Emberstar what happened?" Brightflower asked. But Emberstar was in such shock that he didn't even hear. " Emberstar, It's okay," he heard the familiar soothing voice of Brightflower, "I saw the ceremony was disturbed. What happened?" Emberstar was still frantic staring everywhere at once. "Emberstar look at me." Emberstar stared at Brightshadow with wild eyes, "It's okay, you're back. Tell me what's wrong." She urged. Emberstar realized he was in Stony Cave and loosened his muscles.

"I heard a cat-" he began, interrupted by a cough, "It was like he was telling me a prophecy."

"Can you tell me more?" Brightflower mewed with worried eyes.

Emberstar fixed his eyes on her. "Sorry Brightshadow, but I can't talk about it right now." Brightshadow looked at him with an even more worried face.

"Okay, but if you feel the need to talk to some cat I will be here to listen." Brightshadow murmured. "In the mean while when we get back to camp, should I look at your wounds they look deep, I need to make sure there not infected." Then she added, "I should also give you something for shock, and maybe some poppy seeds to help you rest, also your throat must be hurting after all that coughing. I will give you some honey."

"Thank you Brightshadow." Emberstar rasped.

Brightshadow stood up, "Let's go back to camp. Let me help you help you up." Emberstar leaned against Brightshadow and stood up too.

_What did that prophecy mean?_ Emberstar thought._ Is disaster coming to the clans? I have so many questions, but I do know I have to find the four, but how?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 1 Lionkit

**Before I start, I want to thank Jess168 for reviewing and following my story.**

**Disclaimer: Once apon a time there was a girl called Burningleaf, she did not own Warrriors. The End.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lionkit**

"Roar, look Tigerkit, I'm a fox!" Lionkit squeaked. "Just look at me pounce."

Lionkit jumped on Tigerkit. Tigerkit let out a squeal and got pinned to the ground. Tigerkit batted at Lionkit. Tigerkit rolled over and pinned Lionkit to the ground.

"Do you give up?" Tigerkit growled playfully.

"Yes!" Lionkit squeaked. He got up and shook his pelt. "I'm bored!" Lionkit declared, "Let's go explore camp again!"

"Just stay safe!" Their mother Poppytail called, "I don't want you two getting in trouble." Lionkit remembered when he got in scolded for tossing a piece of moss on Sharptalon. _Dulltalon._ Lionkit thought. He hated the thought that there is a possible chance he might get Sharptalon as his mentor when he is an apprentice. _No way I'm getting_ him_!_ "Okay let's go -" Lionkit was interrupted by a patrol coming back from hunting.

"Emberstar," said Creamtail, "We found two rouge kits straying in our territory."

Emberstar's face grew curious. "What happened?"

"Well," Creamtail began, "The kits weren't much of a threat but they were

hunting in our territory, we told them they could keep the prey they caught but then to get off the territory."

Emberstar's face became steady again, "Good, but where was their mother and

father?"

"That confused me too, but they scampered off before I could ask." Creamtail

meowed.

"Well," Emberstar sighed, "I guess we don't have anything to worry about then."

Tigerkit tapped Lionkit with his tail. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"I heard," Lionkit replied, " Two stray kits on our territory, I wonder what they were doing. _I hope it's not anything bad._

"Now," Tigerkit mewed, " where were we going?"

"The elder's den, they could tell us a story!" Lionkit squeaked.

"Sure, Race you there?" Tigerkit asked challengingly.

"Okay!" They both raced to the elder's den, and greeted by Longwhisker.

"Hello youngsters," he rasped, "what brings you here?"

"We wanted a story!" Tigerkit mewed.

"Can you tell us one?" Lionkit asked, " Please!" Longwhisker gave Aquafur and Silvertail amused glances.

"Want me to tell you about the great battle when Emberstar became leader." Longwhisker meowed.

"Yes please!" Tigerkit mewed.

"Well," Longwhisker began, "It was when Jaggedpeak had just become a warrior. All the cats were still asleep, and Blazestar went to tell Jaggedpeak that his vigil was over.

Then every cat heard a huge yowl 'DarkClan attack!' Stormstar the DarkClan leader had

Ambushed us. The battle was intense. I saw what they were after. It was Emberblaze!

"You mean Emberstar?" Lionkit corrected.

"Ah, yes." Longwhisker rasped, "but at that time he was still deputy. Anyways, I

remember Grasspelt, the Darkclan deputy had Emberblaze pinned to the ground.

Them I heard Emberblaze say 'Why are you doing this?'

'Because you are clan deputy, if we kill you then your clan will have no more

experienced warriors to take your place.' Then five more DarkClan warriors jumped on Emberblaze. They started to all fight him at once-"

"But six against one isn't fair!" Tigerkit butted in.

"Do you trust DarkClan to be fair?" Longwhisker replied, "I heard Emberblaze yowling in pain but then Emberblaze threw them all off and start to fight like no cat had seen before!"

"Wow!" Lionkit and Tigerkit gasped, "That's awesome!"

"Then he sent them yowling half across the clearing." Longwhisker continued,

"I saw-"

"Telling stories I see." A Flame colored cat meowed.

"Emberstar." Longwhisker dipped his head in greetings. Tigerkit and Lionkit

copied what Longwhisker, Aquafur, and Silvertail were doing.

"I these two aren't giving you any trouble." He looked at Lionkit and Tigerkit with an amused look.

"No, not at all." Longwhisker replied, " they are very good listeners."

"That's good." Emberstar purred. Lionkit and Tigerkit exchange glances.

"We should get back to mother." Tigerkit butted in, "or she will think we've gotten ourselves in trouble again."

"Well run along then." Mewed Emberstar, "don't want to keep her waiting." They both scampered towards the nursery and saw Pebblekit playing outside with a wad of moss. "Hey Pebblekit." Lionkit mewed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just really exited that I'm becoming an apprentice today." Pebblekit chirped.

"Wow!" Tigerkit gasped.

_No wonder she looks so groomed._ Lionkit thought with envy. _She's becoming an apprentice!_

"Maybe all cats old enough to catch their on prey gather under Tallstone for a clan meeting!" Emberstar addressed the clan.

"My apprentice ceremony!" Pebblekit chirped. Lionkit watched Peblekit bounced up Tallrock, and her mother and father, Ivytail and Scorchtail's eyes glimmered with pride. Pebblekit's eyes glowed despite her blindness, and she puffed out her chest.

"If she gets anymore pleased she'll explode!" Lionkit and Tigerkit chuckled.

"May we watch?" Tigerkit pleaded.

"If you keep quiet and don't move, yes." Poppytail whispered gentally.

Lionkit looked up at Tallrock with big eyes. _Lucky furball._

"Today we will gain a new apprentice." Emberstar announced. "By doing so it ensures that Fireclan will survive. Pebblekit until you earn you warrior name you will be known as Pebblepaw, your mentor will be Sharptalon. Sharptalon, you were a wonderful mentor to Jaggedpeak and I once again expect you to pass on your skills to Pebblepaw."

_Unlucky furball!_ Lionkit thought a little satisfied. _Now I won't get the strict fox-heart._ Lionkit realized that he was tearing at the grass. _I can't wait until I'm an apprentice!_

"Well, Sharptalon makes sense." Tigerkit disturbed Lionkit's thoughts. Lionkit jumped. "Sharptalon has trained a blind apprentice before, he has experience." Lionkit nodded in agreement. Pebblepaw nosed Sharptalon and the clan cheered

"Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw!" Pebblepaw started to trot off Tallstone and Lionkit saw Pebblepaw was trotting the wrong way.

"Pebblepaw, turn around!" Sharptalon yowled, but Pebblepaw already fell off Tallstone and yelped as she hit the ground and fell unconscious. Sharptalon quickly jumped down and crouched next to Pebblepaw.

"I need to get her to my den, now!" Brightshadow mewed.

"Pebblepaw!" Lionkit and Tigerkit meowed with alarm.

"Is she okay?" Lionkit asked urgently as he and Tigerkit stepped into the medicine cat den. He saw Sharptalon, Ivytail, and Scorchtail at the edge of the den with worried eyes.

"I don't know," Brightshadow frowned not looking away from her patient, "The Tallstone is high. It's been a long time since some on fell off."

_Starclan please let her be okay. _Lionkit prayed. By the look of it Tigerkit was thinking the same. Lionkit and Tigerkit walked out of the den, and Sharptalon dragged behind. Lionkit saw Shartalon was silently cursing himself about Pebblepaw's accident. _I feel bad for him._ He thought with sympathy. Sharptalon wasn't his favorite cat but still, he wasn't that bad.

"Lionkit! Tigerkit!" Poppytail mewed with relief, "Where were you two?"

"We went to check on Pebblepaw." Lionkit choked out.

"Oh-" Poppytail cut herself off. Lionkit guessed she already knew the answer to the question she was going to ask. "It has been a long day." Poppytail meowed gently trying to change the subject, "and it's almost moonrise. Lets get back to the nursery.

_I don't think I'll ever sleep. _Lionkit thought. That night wasn't very comfortable. Lionkit felt sick and hot, and was shifting in his nest. Then a jolt of pain shot through his stomach, which made him whimper.

"Are you okay?" Tigerkit whispered, his voice heavily with sleep.

"Just a hard piece of rough bedding." Lionkit insisted. Tigerkit rolled over and fell asleep again. Lionkit's stomach still felt painful and he curled himself tightly and forced himself to sleep.

When he woke up he smelled herbs in the den and felt feverish.

"Welcome back Lionkit." He heard Brightshadow mew happily. Lionkit saw he was in the medicine cat den next to Pebblepaw's nest. "You were very feverish last night, but I'm glad you better." Lionkit blinked and looked around.

"Why was I sick?" Lionkit asked._ I hope it's not _greencough_._ He thought.

"You got greencough over night." Brightsgadow explained. " Very unusual, even in leaf-fall."

_Weird_. Lionkit thought of him hoping he didn't have greencough but did have greencough.

"You still have mild infection so you need to rest here for a sunrise or two." Brightshadow added, "but I will tell Poppytail, Tigerkit, and Stonefeather your awake, they were worried. Before I forget, eat the juniper if you stomach starts to act up or if you feel like your having trouble breathing eat the coltsfoot. They are next to the juniper, and a dose of catmint if your chest is cramping. I will be right back." With that Brightshadow rushed out the den.

When Brightshadow came back she brought Poppytail and Tigerkit. "My precious kit." Poppytail exclaimed and nuzzled herself against him.

"Awww," Lionkit complained, "that's enough, get off of me!" But Poppytail's fur felt good against his flank and he let out a soft purr.

"Welcome back Lionkit." Tigerkit meowed, "just a piece of rough bedding huh?" Lionkit cuffed his brother a round the ear playfully, but felt a sting in his right paw.

"Okay," Brightshadow butted in, "Lionkit needs to rest." Brightshadow ordered gentally. "You can come back later."

"Where is Stonefeather?" Lionkit asked.

"He is on dawn patrol." Tigerkit answered, "see you later Lionkit!" Once they left Brightshadow told Lionkit to rest.

"Rest. You need to make a full recovery." She said. Lionkit curled up and drifted to sleep.

"Lionkit. Lionkit!"

"Whose there?" Lionkit asked.

"It's me. Blazestar." The cat said. Lionkit was shocked.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Then Blazestar was disappeared and a wave of battle crashed the scene. Cats tearing each other apart and having their lives sucked out of them. "No!" Lionkit yowled. "Stop!" He ran into battle but the more he ran the more he seemed to get nowhere. Then Lionkit woke up. He looked around and saw Pebblepaw sleeping peacefully and Brightshadow sorting herbs.

"What's wrong Lionkit?" Brightshadow crouched next to him.

"I had a nightmare." Lionkit whispered. "I dreamed that I saw Blazestar was in front of me and then a huge wave of battle crashed in, and I tried to get close but I couldn't. Brightshadow, what does that mean?" For a moment Brightshadow was utterly dumbfound. "Brightshadow, are you okay?" Lionkit asked. She didn't answer. "Brightshadow?" Lionkit repeated. Brightshadow shook her head.

"Probably just a normal nightmare." She mewed quickly. Lionkit looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"If you say so." Lionkit meowed.

"Shall I give you more poppyseeds or honey?" Brightshadow quickly changed the subject, "You were coughing a lot in your sleep." Lionkit realized his throat was soar.

" I can have some honey but I don't think I need more rest." Lionkit was still thinking about the dream though. _What was that all about?_ Brightshadow carried a leaf filled with honey and placed it next to Lionkit. Then Stonefeather walked in.

"Hi Lifonkif," Stonefeather meowed with prey in his mouth, " Poffyfail fold fe youf foke uf fo I fot you thif mousf." He dropped the fresh-kill in front of Lionkit, "I caught it myself so eat up!" Lionkit took a big bite out of the mouse and licked his muzzle. "I have to go on a hunting patrol now so I'll check on you later, see you!" Stonefeather trotted out the den. Lionkit finished the mouse and stretched him legs. He felt tired so he curled back up and fell asleep.

He had the same dream as last time. Cats fighting, killing, and tearing each other apart, but this time He couldn't move and his mouth was glued shut. All he could do was watch with horror.

_A force is coming even Starclan can't control. It will pierce the center of all clans. Its darkness can only be conquered by the chosen four._ When He woke up he was still in his nest, Pebblepaw was gone.

_She probably got better. _He thought.

"Are you okay Lionkit?" Brightshadow asked. "You were twitching I your sleep."

"I had the same dream but this time voice told me what seemed like a prophecy." Brightshadow was stunned. It looked like she was about to ask what the voice said, but Lionkit started to say the prophecy. "The voice said _A force is coming even Starclan can't control. It will pierce the center of all clans. Its darkness can only be conquered by the chosen four. _It doesn't make sense." Lionkit saw Brightshadow was once again utterly dumbfound.

"I need to go." She mewed quickly, "I'll be right back."

"Strange." Lionkit whispered to himself as Brightshadow sprinted out the den. _I wonder if she knows something I don't know. I'll have to ask when she comes back._ Then sleep crashed over him like a black wave.

* * *

**How was that? Please review! Please give me a suggestion on signing off. I suck at it. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2 Brightshadow

**Hey guys! I'm back! And, with another chapter of Sunstone! Before I forget a special thanks to princessanastasiaromanov464 and hollowind for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors I would put Mapleshade in ShadowClan and make a dog rip her into pieces because I hate Mapleshade.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Brightshadow**

Brightshadow raced across the clearing. She had to tell Emberstar about this. "Emberstar!" Brightshadow bursted into the leader's den panting. Emberstar was curled up in his nest eating a vole. "I need to tell you something," Brightshadow gasped, "it's important!"

"Is it Lionkit? Is he worse?" Emberstar meowed looking up from his meal. Brightshadow took a few gasps to catch her breath.

"No, Lionkit is fine but remember the prophecy you told me a season ago?" Brightshadow mewed quickly still catching she breath, "The one you received when you went to Moon Stream for your nine lives." Emberstar looked confused.

"Yes." He answered. Brightshadow hesitated a little, she finally said,

"Lionkit had the same dream, twice." Brightshadow could see Emberstar was equally as dumbfound like Brightshadow was when Lionkit told _her_ about his dream.

"Do you think is one of the four cats?" Emberstar whispered. Brightshadow saw he looked hopeful.

"Maybe." Brightshadow answered. Embestar sighed.

"We don't know when this disaster is coming. It's best if we find these cats soon." Emberstar rasped. Brightshadow realized Emberstar looked very tired. Brightshadow started to worry.

"Are you okay?" Brightshadow asked. She knew Emberstar was a season older than her and he was on his eighth life.

"The moons are catching up with me I'm afraid." Emberstar sighed. "You may leave if there is nothing else." Brightsahdow dipped her head and stepped out of the den. She was trotting to her den when Tigerkit approached her.

"Hi there Tigerkit." She greeted, "are you going to check on Lionkit?" Tigerkit ducked his head.

"Actually, I wanted to see you about a crazy dream I had." Tigerkit said shifting his paws.

"Sure." Brightsadow said, " lets go in my den and you can tell me all about the dream." Tigerkit nodded and trotted after Brightshadow into her den. Lionkit was sleeping peacefully in his nest. Brightshadow and Tigerkit sat at the back of the den so they didn't disturb him. "So about the dream?" Brightshadow asked. Tigerkit gave his chest fur a few licks and looked a Brightshadow.

"Well, in the dream I saw Blazestar and…" Tigerkit seemed startled just talking about it, "and then…he disappeared…the place turned dark and…"

"Tell me what happened next." Brightshadow urged.

"I… I saw cats fighting and tearing and dying…then I heard a voice talk about some weird prophecy."

"What was the prophecy about?" Brightshadow already knew what it was about but she wanted to be sure.

"It was about some chosen four and darkness." Tigerkit mewed.

"Do you remember any parts of it?" Brightshadow mewed hopefully. Tigerkit shook his head.

Brightshadow sighed. "Thank you for telling me, if there is nothing else you may leave." Tigerkit nodded and walked out of the den. Right now she wasn't that worried about the prophecy. She was more worried about Emberstar. Her leader looked old and tired. _I should keep an eye on him._ She was well aware he was close to losing another life. Meanwhile she thought Lionkit was well enough to go back to the nursery.

"Brightshadow," she heard Lionkit meow, " Can I go back to the nursery soon?"

"Actually I was thinking that you could go back today." She said. Lionkit bounced up and ran out the den before she could say another word.

"Thank you!" Lionkit called back. Brightshadow smiled and went to sort the herbs she had picked at dawn.

"An ambush!" Brightshadow jumped. _But that was Sagefur's call. I thought Stonefeather was leading the hunting patrol not…_then it hit her.

"Brightshadow, come here at once!" She heard Emberstar yowl. Brightshadow quickly scooped up some herbs and dashed into the clearing.

"What happened here?" She exclaimed.

Sagefur sat up, "We were attacked by an EarthClan patrol." She answered, "We taught them a lesson though." She looked at the battered cats and saw every one of them was injured but the cat that caught her eye was Stonefeather. He was lying on the ground and had blood coming out of a deep gash on his flank and his front paw was twisted in an awkward angle. His right eye looked swollen was if it was already infected "Stonefeather was the first to get attacked. We came to help after we heard him scream in pain." Brightshadow stared in horror. She pressed her paw against his chest to see if any other bones were broken.

"Need to get him in my den now!" Brightshadow ordered quickly. Flameclaw was about to drag him by the scurf. "Don't do that," Brightshadow mewed, " He has bones in his chest that are broken. You have to lift him up." Flameclaw and Mistflower lifted Stonefeather and carried him in to the Medicine Cat den. Brightflower noticed Tigerkit and Lionkit scamper over eyes big with excitement.

"We heard EarthClan attacked!" Lionkit squeaked.

"What happened?" Tigerkit asked. Brightshadow didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry but your father got gravely injured in the battle." Brightshadow saw their big excited eyes turn worried and angry.

"He will be okay right? He isn't going to…die is he?" Lionkit chocked.

Tigerkit looked enraged, "if I ever see those flea-bitten, mouse-fodders I'm going to…Ugh!" Brightshadow felt so bad for them and knew the feeling they were expressing to well. She wanted to comfort them but she needed to help Stonefeather.

"I need to go." She mewed. Lionkit and Tigerkit exchanged sad glances.

"Come on Lionkit," Tigerkit whispered, "we need to tell Poppytail." Brightshadow remembered she had to got take care of Stonefeather. She raced into her den. Stonefeather was in a moss nest next to hers. Flameclaw and Mistflower were at the side of the den sitting with worried eyes.

"Can you two stay in case I need help?" Brightshadow asked.

"Sure." Flameclaw meowed.

"Of course." Mistflower said. Brightshadow shot them a grateful glance.

"I need some cobwebs and some comfrey," she ordered, "I also need some horsetail to prevent infection." Flameclaw and Mistflower grabbed the herbs and placed them next to Brightshadow, "and the last thing I need is a lot of water. As much as you can get." Flameclaw and Mistflower dashed out of the den. Brightshadow placed a lot of comfrey and horsetail Stonefeather's gash. When the wound was dressed she moved on to the broken bones she made sure she gave him enough comfrey. She put some dried oak leaf on his eye to stop infection. She grabbed two short sticks and some goose-grass to bind the broken leg and keep it straight. At this point Flameclaw and Mistflower came back with bundles of moss soaked with water. "Thank you. You may leave now." They dipped their heads and trotted out the den. Brightshadow looked to the wound on his flank. She stared at the wound with horror. _Blood? But that's impossible! The cobwebs should have stopped the bleeding. How could there be more blood._ She grabbed the remaining cobwebs and redressed the wound quickly as possible and started to drip some water from the moss into Stonefeather's mouth. Stonefeather was trembling a little and his eyes were fluttering._ Stop shaking! Stop shaking!_ She was pressing down on his broken chest bones to stop them from shaking also. She saw Stonefeather start to slowly open his eyes and stopped shaking. Brightshadow lifted her paw from Stonefeather's chest. He shot up looking around in alert as if Eathclan was still attacking. "Stonefeather your in camp." Brightshadow calmed him. Stonefeather crouched down in pain and let out a grunt. "Stonefeather curl up, it's better that way so you don't hurt your mending chest bones. He curled into a ball tightly and let out another grunt. _He hasn't talked yet. _Brightshadow thought. "Stonefeather…are you okay?" Stonefeather looked at her with one dull eye and blinked. "Are you alright?" Brightshadow repeated. Stonefeather seemed to understand her this time.

"I'm fine." He replied plainly. He still didn't have that glow in his eye.

_You sure don't look like it. _Brightshadow sat down. "Are you sure?" Brightshadow asked. Stonefeather stared at her for a moment.

"Yes." He croaked. He looked away from her gaze and shoved his head in his fur. Stonefeather wasn't acting like himself.

_There is something wrong. I know it._ "Stonefeather," she meowed more firmly, "tell me what's wrong." Stonefeather stared at nothing and turned around to meet Brightshadow's firm gaze. He sighed and curled up again without saying a word. "Stonefeather-" Brightshadow saw Stonefeather's eyes were pleading for her to not say anymore. Brightshadow gave up. _He won't say anything even if I try to force him off the gorge._ It was already moonrise outside her den. Brightshadow curled up in her nest. Brightshadow woke up extra early to make sure Stonefeather was sleeping okay. Then she went outside to stretch her legs and take a walk before the clan wakes up. Brightshadow trotted quietly through the gorse tunnel. Then a stranger shimmer caught her eye. _That came from the pond._ She thought. The shimmer appeared again where it had before. She pelted through the forest and when she reached the lake the shimmer disappeared. _Strange_. Suddenly she felt sleepy. She tripped over she paws and sleep wash over her. When she opened her eyes again she was back at camp again and she saw a kit playing in the nursery.

"I wish I could become an apprentice soon! I want to catch up with Brightpaw. She's been an apprentice for five moons now!"

_That's Stonefeather when he was a kit!_

"Hey Stonekit! Can you help me out with these herbs? I have to much for me to carry!"

_That's me! _Brightshadow felt confused. Why was she back here?

"Not now. I want to show him something." Mewed a white she-cat.

_Daisycloud._

"I can help you later, okay?" Stonekit mewed.

"Sure" Brightpaw replied. Daisycloud and Stonekit trotted towards the gorse tunnel and had been greeted by Longwhisker.

"Good morning Daisycloud, Stonekit. Where might you two be going?"

"I'm taking him to see something." Daiseycloud mewed.

"Are you sure he is old enough." Longwhisker mewed.

"If he is old enough to play then he is old enough to see this." She replied. Longwhisker nodded and trotted to the warriors den. Daisycloud and Stonekit were pelting trough the forest and stopped at the only holly bush in the forest.

"What are we doing here, mother?" Stonekit asked. Daisycloud started digging into the ground and uncovered a glowing stone. "What is that?" Stonekit mewed amazed.

"It's the Sun stone." Daisycloud mewed. "It has an amazing story behind it."

"Can you tell me?"

" Legend says that this stone fell sky. It holds great power and can change all the clans." Daisycloud mewed.

"Wow!" Stonekit gasped.

"It was found by our first leader Firestar. He used this stone to bring peace to the clan, this stone also brought a dark prophecy. _There is a dark force coming not even Starclan can control. It will pierce through the center of all clans. Its darkness can only be conquered by the chosen four_. DarkClan found out about this stone and accused Firestar for not sharing this stone's power with the others. After that countless moons and cats were spent on battles for this stone. There where countless deaths. Because of this Firestar hid this stone deep underground and claimed this stone was destroyed. Since then the clans had forgotten about this stone except our clan. Descendants upon descendants of Firestar have guarded this stone incase the clans found this stone again."

"Does that mean.." Stonekit started.

"Yes," Daisycloud said, "your father is a descendant and so are you. Now it's your turn to defend this stone as Firestar had once done."

Brightshadow jolted awake and looked around to see if she was back and sprinted to the old holly bush where the Sun stone was supposed to be. She dug and dug until she reached the hole where the stone was. It was gone. _That's it!_ She trotted back to camp and picked some borage on the way to make it look like she went to gather herbs. When she got back it was almost sun-high and the clan was up and busy. When she walked into her den Stonefeather was awake but curled up in a ball like last night and staring at nothing with a dull eye. _What can I do to help him?_ She asked herself. Even she didn't know how to cure what he was feeling right now. _Emptiness. I guess it just takes time._ She wasn't used to all this silence so she decided to talk to Stonefeather. " Did you have a nice rest?" At first he didn't noticed but then he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Fine." He replied tiredly. Brightshadow sighed. Suddently Stonefeather started to cough endlessly and Brightshadow kneeled beside him to comfort the tightness in his chest. When it was finally over Stonefeather ahd become even more tired than before.

_I need to give him more comfrey and some honey for his throat. _The coughing had rattled the bones in his chest and made them crack apart again. _Coughing isn't good for a cat with broken chest bones._ She grabbed a leaf filled with honey and some comfrey root and gave it to Stonefeather.

"Thank you Brightshadow." Stonfeather choked. Brightshadow was surprised. He had not talked to her like that since he first came in the den.

"I know about the Sun stone." She mewed. Stonefeather looked up at her with grieve in his eyes.

"You do?" Stonefeather looked at his paws. Bightshadow nodded.

"Starclan gave me a dream."

"I knew you would at some point." He sighed. "I failed my clan. My father. My-" He couldn't speak anymore. Brightshadow knew his mother was one of the dearest cats to him and Stonefeather couldn't bear to have failed her. Brightshadow placed her tail on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will get the stone back and make sure it is safe. I promise." She vowed. Stonefeather looked at her gratefully and sat up. _I should go tell Poppytail, Lionkit, and Tigerkit that Stonefeather is awake. Then tell Emberstar about the stone and Tigerkit's dream._ "I need to tell Emberstar about the Sun stone." Brightshadow told Stonefeather. Stonefeather Looked up at her and gave her a small nod. "Thank you." She mewed. As She was trotting out the den she saw Mossheart outside the enterence of the den. _What is going on?_ "I need to talk to Emberstar." She meowed to Mossheart.

"Emberstar is resting." Mossheart replied. Brightshadow started to worry.

"But it is just sun-high, it isn't like him to be sleeping in the middle of the day. Are you sure he is just resting?" Mossheart tilted he head a bit sideways.

"He told me he was resting." He replied. Brightshadow sighed and trotted back to her den. Before she reached there Lionkit and Tigerkit came racing across the clearing faster than a fox.

"Is Stonefeather okay?" Lionkit asked wildly.

"He is a live isn't he?" Tigerkit added.

_I almost forgot to tell them. They certaintly have their father's liveliness._ Then Brightshadow remembered that Stonefeather wouldn't be lively for a while yet. Brightshadow took a deep breath. "Your father is awake but he can't have visitors until his chest bones are healed." Lionkit and Tigerkit sighed in relief.

"Let's go tell Poppytail Stonefeather is awake!" They squeaked at the same time and scrambled off happily. Brigthshadow trotted back to her den. Stonefeather looked at her as she waked in.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"Emberstar was resting." Brightshadow mewed. Stonefeather coaxed his head to one side. Then he started to moan. "Stonefeather where does it hurt?" Brightshadow mewed urgently. Stonefeather didn't answer as if he was too in pain too meow a word. "Stonefeather what's wrong?" She mewed more terrified than worried.

"Ch-chest h-hurts." He gasped weakly, "C-can't b-breath." Stonefeather collapsed on to his side, coughing and panting. Struggling to breath in air through his mouth. "I'm g-going to run o-out of a-air." He rasped quietly.

"Hold on. I need to get you some water lily and juniper!" Brightshadow grabbed the herbs from the storage as fast as she could and made him lean against the wall on his back to help the breathing. "Now eat these." She mewed giving him the juniper. Stonefeather didn't seem to be able to swallow the berries in his mouth. "Come on Stonefeather, swallow!" She mewed. Stonefeather let out a groan as if the berries were hurting his throat as he swallowed. "Better?" Stonefeather took a deep wheezing breath and sigh. He nodded as if he could not speak. Brightshadow sighed. "What happened?"

Stonefeather didn't answer at first and then he said, "I-I don't really know." Brightshadow looked at him.

_I hope he is okay. What just happened was so unheard of. _"Stonefeather, are you feeling okay? You still seem so weak. You should have been able to at least step out side the den today yet you can only turn your body inside your nest." Stonefeather did look very tired and weaker than yesterday and his leg hasn't improved yet. Stonefeather seemed very unwilling to answer her question. He finally took a deep breath.

"I'm-I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. I must have eaten too much poppy seeds." Brightshadow was still unconvinced but gave him a small nod.

"If you say so. But call me if you don't feel well." Stonefeather curled up in a ball and fell asleep instantly. _Now I should check if Emberstar is awake. _It was a quarter to moon rise and the clan was still active. Brightshadow stepped out the den and walked toward the leaders den. Mossheart wasn't standing near the entrence anymore so she guessed Emberstar wasn't sleeping anymore. "Embersatr?" She poked her head inside the den.

"Yes Brightshadow? You may come in." Emberstar was curled in a ball in his nest. Brightshadow stepped into the den and sat down in a pile of moss. "Was is the news on Stonefeather?" Brightshadow turned to make herself comfortable and opened her mouth to speak.

"Stonefeather has woken up." She began. "But I have some bad news." Emberstar sat up. "The Sun stone was taken."

"What?" Emberstar seemed shocked and he jumped up. "How did EarthClan find out about the stone?" Brightshadow said nothing. "We need to get it back." He declared. "We need to raid their camp and get the Sun stone back." Brightshadow was shocked.

"Emberstar, you're not thinking clearly! If we raid the camp now they will certainly be ready. We need to wait." Emberstar seemed to loose his haunches and sat back down. He sighed.

"You're right." He mewed tiredly. "We shouldn't just rush into battle when EathClan is still expecting us to make a move. I was being mouse-brained. Is there anything else?" Brightshodaw hesitated. Emberstar looked so tired and old. Maybe the news about Tigerkit will lighten his spirit.

"Tigerkit had the dream. The same dream as Lionkit." Emberstar brightened up a bit.

"He must be one of the four." He mewed hopefully. "Have you had a sign from Starclan?" Brightshadow shook her head. Emberstar sighed.

"But it's almost a quarter-moon. I might be able to consult Starclan." Brightshadow soothingly. Emberstar sighed and nodded.

"Hopefully." Emberstar closed his eyes and sighed again, "is that it?"

Brightshadow nodded, "Yes." Emberstar beckoned his tail to the entrance. Brightshadow dipped her head and left. _Emberstar was so…no…it's just because it's almost moonrise. He is just tired, but…_ Brightshadow brushed off thought and trotted to her den. "Everything okay Stonefeather…" Bighthshadow stopped in the middle of the question. Stonefeather was sleeping peacefully for once, curled up in his nest. Brightshadow smiled and curled up in her nest too. When she was about to close her eyes when a yowl interrupted her.

"Brightshadow!" Poppytail barged into the den, "It's-it's Sunray! She- she's having kits!"

* * *

**How was that? The next chapters, from this one to chapter 5, I'm posting are already pre typed so I'm probably going to post them a little sooner. Just a warning. Anyway, (Pretend there's a sign off part here.) See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3 Lionpaw

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Lionpaw**

The cool night breeze of green-leaf ruffled Lionkit's fur. _I'm so tired!_ Lionkit was about to go to sleep out side when Sunray's yowl made his fur stand on ends. _Why at night?_ His littermate Tigerkit was already dozing off, almost tipping over and bumping Ivytail. _I'm going to die of no sleep!_ When Lionkit was about to doze off Brightshadow popped out the nursery entrance.

"Sunray has just delivered two health kits, a silver she-cat and a gray tom!" Tiny mewls came from the nursery and Lionkit was relived. _Finally. Now I can get some sleep! _Lionkit was about to step into thee den but Poppytail blocked him.

"We need to let Sunray, Sharptalon, and their kits bond for a little." She whispered. Lionkit stepped back and yawned. Poppytail looked at him with sympathy and brushed Lionkit to her side. Tigerkit was fast asleep on the other side of Poppytail. Lionkit yawned again and curled into a ball. _I'm too tired to wait._ He closed his eyes and sleep came quickly.

Lionkit was woken by the sound of birds and mews in the den.

"When will Moonkit open her eyes? I want to play."

"She has time Ashkit." Sunray mewed. Lionkit lifted his head and shook his pelt. Tigerkit was outside and talking to Pebblepaw.

"Hey Tigerkit!" Lionkit called, "what are you two talking about?"

Tigerkit turned around, "about how we're becoming apprentices today." He said casualy. Lionkit jumped up.

"What?" _How is that possible?_ "When?"

"Er…sun high…" Tigerkit mewed.

"But we aren't five moons yet. We're only three moons." Lionkit wondered if this was another trick.

"Poppytail said the clan needs more warriors." Pebblepaw answered, "EarthClan has been sticking they're noses where they don't belong." Lionkit remembered what they did to his father and his blood began to boil. _May they eat dirt when asleep._

"There you two are." Lionkit turned around at the scolding voice of Poppytail, "how are you going to get your apprentice name looking like half eaten crow-food?" She began vigorously licking Tigerkit. Lionkit watched in amusement as Tigerkit was struggling to get away from Poppytail's tight grip. "That's better now it's your turn Lionkit." Poppytail picked up Lionkit and began to lick.

"Ugh." Lionkit saw Tigerkit holding in his laughter making weird bee noises. When Poppytail finally let go of Lionkit, Tigerkit was already laughing and crying at the same time. "Shut up. You were no better."

"Come on," Tigerkit said finally, "lets go to the nursery. Bye Pebblepaw!"

"Bye you two!" Pebblepaw called, "can't wait to see you in the apprentice den!" Lionkit was going to tell Tigerkit something when Emberstar's call interrupted him.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under Tallstone for a clan meeting!"

"Oh, it's our apprentice ceremony!" Tigerkit chirped. Lionkit kit saw Brightshadow helping Stonefeather out the den. His eyes were somewhat proud even though they were dull and dusty. Poppytail was sitting next to Stonefeather, eyes shined brightly and she puffed out her chest.

_I'm going to be an apprentice!_

"Today we are going to name two apprentices. Even though they're two moons younger to become a true apprentice our clan needs more warriors. Lionkit step forward." Lionkit scuffled up Tallrock, "before you earn your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw, your mentor will be Morningsun. Morningsun you are more than ready for an apprentice. I trust you will past on your skills to Lionpaw."

Morningsun dipped her head, "I will not disappoint you Emberstar." Lionpaw nervously walked towards Morningsun and licked her shoulder. "I'll make you the best warrior. I promise." Lionpaw loosened his muscles.

Emberstar called Tigerkit to climb up Tallrock, "until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Flameclaw. Flameclaw you where a fantastic mentor to Mousetail, I expect you will do a fine job."

"You can count on me Emberstar." Flameclaw dipped his head. Tigerpaw trotted happily towards Flameclaw. Flamelclaw whispered something in Tigerpaw's ear that Lionpaw couldn't catch, but made Tigerpaw brighten.

_Probably something like 'I'll make you a great apprentice'._ Lionpaw thought.

"Lionpaw! Tigerpaw! Lionpaw! Tigerpaw!"

Lionkit puffed out his chest and held his head higher that Tigerpaw's.

"This meeting is over." Emberstar meowed. Morningsun stretched.

"Well first we need to go take you to see the territory." Lionpaw jumped with excitement.

"Let's go!"

Lionpaw raced off but stopped when Morningsun called, "not that fast! I can barely keep up with you!" Lionpaw dug his claws into the ground. He remembered that Morningsun was a slower warrior so he had to keep a steady pace. "Lionpaw, you are the fastest apprentices I've ever seen! That is going to help you with fighting and hunting." Lionpaw brightened. "Now lets head towards the pines for now." Morningsun took the lead and trotted towards an oddly shaped tree. "This is the Old hollow tree. You can go inside if you want." Lionpaw clawed his way into a hole in the trunk. "Now let me in!" Morningsun squirmed though the hole. "Feel the wood." Lionpaw rubbed his pad on the bottom of the hollow tree. "See how it's nice and smooth?" Lionpaw nodded. "It is the mark of a long ago battle. It happened at the dawn of the clans. That battle went on for three sunrises. You can tell it was a mark of battle because it has dark patches of dried blood and claw marks."

"Where the clans always in battle?" Lionpaw could almost smell the anger of the cats on the field.

Morningsun nodded, "we fought for territory, prey, cats. Now lets go to our next stop." Lionpaw followed Morningsun off to a small river. This is the border between us and IceClan." Lionpaw sniffed the air.

"It smells like fish." He meowed wrinkling his nose. Morningsun stared in amusement.

"It's because they eat fish." She replied.

"Don't we also eat fish?" Lionpaw coaxed his head to one side.

"Yes, but only when other prey is down in cracks." Morningsun scooped a fish out of the water. "When you learn how to hunt you will also learn how to catch fish. One rule in the Warrior code is to always give thanks to Starclan for the life of your prey. You will remember it well if you wish to be a warrior." Morningsun put the fish back into the water.

"Why did you put it back in?" Lionpaw questioned.

"We have no need for that fish. Why take the life of an animal that you don't need? The warrior code says prey is only to be caught for eating. Not for sport." Lionpaw nodded at Morningsun's words. "I smell an IceClan patrol. We don't want to get involved in any border squirmish. Lionpaw nodded and trotted after his mentor he felt a sting in his right paw again from when he cuffed Tigerpaw around the ears when he was sick. But this time it feel more painful and he winced.

"Are you okay Lionpaw?" Morningsun noticed Lionpaw limp a tiny bit.

"I'm fine." He meowed trying his best not to sound in pain. Morningsun gave him an unconvinced look but trotted on. Lionpaw felt his paw sting again and he couldn't help but grunt a tiny bit. Morningsun didn't seem to hear. Lionpaw sighed in his head. _What's wrong with me? _ Lionpaw focused on the next stop, which was a huge cave with the smell of herbs inside.

"That smells like the Medicine cat den." Lionpaw mewed.

"Close," Morningsun replied, "it's called the Herd cave. You might see Brightshadow in there sometimes to collect herds. A lot of herbs grow in there." Lionpaw could smell a strong scent of herbs coming from the entrance.

"It looks like a fox den." He hissed. Morningsun let out a _mrrow_ of amusment.

"You won't find any foxes in there, the smell keeps them out." Morningsun started to walk, "Now lets go to our next border." Lionpaw dashed after her but kept his paced slower than usual so he wouldn't run past his mentor. As they went on the smell of smoke filled his nose. "This is the Thunderpath." Lionpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust as an oddly shaped rock raced past him.

"What was that?" Lionpaw growled.

"That was a monster. They carry twolegs in their bellies and spray fumes enough to make your nose go bad. Don't ask me why twolegs even go in those things. Twolegs are flea-brains."

"What if you go on the Thunderpath?" Lionpaw asked.

"Never go across a Thunderpath unless you know timing, smell and to run fast. Of course you don't need to work on the fast part. On the other side is EarthClan." Lionpaw was happy to leave the Thunderpath behind and they began to follow the small stream to the next border mark. "This is the border between us and DarkClan." Lionpaw sniffed the air.

"They smell like us." He mewed.

"Yes because they also live in the forest." Morningsun said, "but they can't be trusted. Always stay on guard when near a DarkClan cat."

"Have they done anything bad?" Lionpaw didn't see why they had to stay alert.

"They have a reputation." His mentor answered quickly. Lionpaw slowly nodded his head. Lionpaw trotted on with Morningsun as they reached a lone hill with the top cut off.

"This is Moon hill." Lionpaw followed his mentor up the hill and on the top there was a huge hole with grass, big trees and a shiny bolder in the middle. "This is where we hold gatherings. At gatherings we hold a peaceful meeting where the clans share news. If StarClan sends clouds over the moon the gathering will be forced to stop." Lionpaw was stunned at the sight of Moon hill. It was beautiful. _I wonder what it will look like at nighttime._ "Now let's get back to camp." Morningsun yawned, "You must be starving after all that running." Lionpaw raced after Morningsun taking the lead, sprinting through the camp entrance. He instantly saw Stonefeather sharing tongues Poppytail outside the Medicine cat den.

"Hi Lionpaw!" Deerpaw trotted up to him.

"Hey Deerpaw. Where are you going?" Lionpaw already guessed because of the stink of mouse bile on her paws.

"I'm going to wash mouse bile off my paws. Those ticks are so annoying!" Deerpaw complained. "You'll have to live with taking care of the elders every day if you want to be an apprentice!"

"Hey Deerpaw," Lionpaw heard Longwhisker call, "Don't forget to get some prey on your way back from the stream!"

"See, I have to live with this every day!" Deerpaw moaned. Lionpaw couldn't help but let out a little _mrrow_ of laughter. "See you later Lionpaw." Lionpaw heard Deerpaw mutter to herself about elders and hunting. Lionpaw smiled with amusment.

"Poor Deerpaw!" Lionpaw jumped and noticed Tigerpaw had snuck up on him. "Did I scare you?" Tigerpaw's eyes gleamed with triumph. Lionpaw gave his chest fur a couple of licks. He nodded.

"Flameclaw said I had good paws for hunting." Tigerpaw meowed.

Lionpaw shuck his long fluffy pelt, "Morningsun said since I was fast I would be good at hunting and fighting." Tigerpaw smiled.

"I could never beat you in a race as a kit!" he purred.

Lionpaw purred back, "We _are_ still kits except apprentices." Lionpaw looked back where Stonefeather and Poppytail were sharing tongues. Now they were chattering like a pair of starlings.

"It's good to see Stonefeather outside the den." Tigerpaw mewed warmly. Lionpaw nodded. "I tried asking Brightshadow if we could see him but she was afraid that I would bounce on him so hard that I would break his bones."

"Knowing you, you probably will!" Lionpaw laughed.

"Hey!" Tigerpaw meowed trying to sound offended. He pounced on Lionpaw. Lionpaw flipped over and bucked him off. Tigerpaw shook his pelt and let out a playful growl. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Lionpaw nodded.

"Race you!" Lionpaw took off and darted toward the fresh-kill pile. Lionpaw stopped at the fresh-kill and licked his paws.

"Don't need to show off you know." Tigerpaw panted and gave Lionpaw a friendly cuff over the ears. Lionpaw picked out a shrew and gave Tigerpaw a sparrow. Lionpaw licked his muzzle and bit a chunk out of the shrew. "Hey did you know what happened when I was touring the t-" Tigerpaw was interrupted by an unfamiliar yowl.

"Please, you've got to help me!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! See you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 4 Moonkit

**I'm just gonna hop right into it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Moonkit**

Moonkit could feel Ashkit's tail tickle her nose. "I heard a yowl mama." She heard Ashkit mew.

"You can go see." Moonkit heard Sunray tell Askit. Pushing Moonkit closer to herself.

"I want to go see with Moonkit." She could feel Ashkit nudging her cheek. _I want to see! _Moonkit slowly forced opened her eyes and rubbed them with her paw. "Mama, she opened her eyes!" The first thing Moonkit saw was Ashkit's gray fur push into her face and waving his tail and pawing her excitingly. "Come on let's go see what's happening outside the den!" Moonkit stood up. _My first time out the den! _Moonkit scrambled out the den after Ashkit. "Who's that?" Ashkit was staring at a the small light brown she-cat at the entrance of camp. She was with a light red tom.

"What's going on?" Moonkit heard a flame colored tom meowed.

_That must be Emberstar, and next to him must be Mossheart._ She turned her head back to the small she-cat near the entrance, who was panting. There was another tom cat next to the small she-cat who looked injured and sickly. "Why do you think they're here Ashkit?" Ashkit had his eyes fixed on the small light brown she-cat. "Er…Ashkit?" Ashkit shot around.

"Huh…oh, I don't know." Moonkit gave him a funny look. She turned her head back to Emberstar and Mossheart. Emberstar was walking towards the she-cat.

"What are you here? Wait…you're the kits who were in the territory and few sunrises ago right?" His voice wasn't demanding or harsh. It sounded more questioning.

The "My…my littermate was b-bit and he-he's hurt." The she-cat whispered. Moonkit was surprised she even heard.

"Did I hear someone was hurt?" a white she-cat with black spots dashed out the medicine cat den.

_That must be the medicine cat Brightshadow._

"Oh, great Starclan! That bite looks nasty!" Brightshadow gasped.

The small she-cat looked up at Brightshadow, "can you help him?" Brightshadow looked at Emberstar. Moonkit saw Emberstar nod, and she sighed with relief. The small cat stared at the leader greatfully.

"Now let's get him to my den." Brightshadow meowed, picking the injured light red tom and trotting to the medicine den. The small light brown she-cat padded to the side of Brightshadow.

"Ashkit? Are you okay?" Moonkit still thought Ashkit was acting weird. Ashkit turned around again.

"Huh? Oh er… ya. Fine… let's go see the camp!" Moonkit was take back by Ashkit's change of mood but didn't say anything.

"Okay." Ashkit scurried to the center of the clearing and Moonkit followed. _The camp is so big!_ Moonkit looked around to see where to go.

"I wonder what that was all about." She heard a tiger like tom ask.

"I don't know. But that she-cat and tom looked battered. What do you think hit them?" a golden tom meowed. Moonkit stared at the golden tom. His fur was so sleek and shiny. _He must be Lionpaw. I heard his apprentice ceremony earlier. It must be cool to become an apprentice._ Moonkit relized Ashkit was looking at her as if she was stupefied.

"Moonkit… er-"

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. A little to quick and Ashkit gave her a look.

"I found the elders den ealier. Let's go see them!" Ashkit bounced off before Moonkit could get the word okay out of her mouth.

"Wait for me!" Moonkit chased after him. Stumbling on some stones.

"Hello Ashkit!" They were greeted by a long furred tom, "I see you've brought Moonkit with you." He turned to Moonkit and gave her a warm purr, "welcome to FireClan!"

"Thank you!" Moonkit dipped her head.

"My name is Longwhisker." He turned to the two elders next to him, "these two are Aquafur and Silvertail."

"Hi youngsters." Mewed the navy blue she-cat, Aquafur.

"Pleased to meet you." Meowed the pale gray she-cat, Silvertail.

"Hi." Moonkit mewed. The elders seemed really nice and welcoming.

"It's always nice to see young new warriors in the clan." Purred Longwhisker, "atleast we'll have some kit company since Lionpaw and Tigerpaw are apprentices."

"Yes," Aquafur sighed, "it feels like yesterday when _we_ were apprentices."

"Can you tell us about when you were an apprentice." Ashkit asked Silvertail.

"Where do I start," she mewed, "how about I start with my fifth sunrise. I was an eager apprentice. Always ready for everything."

"Not to mention very hyper active." Added Longwhisker, "one time you kept me up the entire night because you wanted to hunt."

"Shut your muzzle mouse-brain." Silvertail lashed her tail into Longwhisker's face, "you never shut up either."

"Atleast I didn't bounce on any cat." Longwhisker purred, amused.

"Shut up our you'll end up in the medicine den atleast by sun fall." Silvertail treatened, but purred with amusement too, "anyway, I bounced up and down because I could not wait to tour the ter-"

"See, see, I told you that you bounced everywhere." Longwhisker pointed out. Silvertail stuff a wad of moss in Longwhisker's mouth with her tail.

"That will teach you to stop interrupting me fox-breath." Silvertail chuckled. Longwhisker prodded Aquafur and pointed to his mouth.

"Nope, this is your problem not mine." Aquafur watch amusingly as Longwhisker helplessly tried getting the huge wad of moss out of his mouth.

"Thus ith thu ting wit shi-cots. Thay can'n tak a toke." He mumbled. Moonkit smiled. The elders were so fun to be around. She liked Silvertail the most. Something about her seemed so bright and energetic. _She must _have _been a lively apprentice._

"Anyway," Silvertail turned back to Moonkit and Ashkit, "My mentor was named Snowcrystal. I was her first apprentice. The tour was amazing. I saw Thunderpath, herb cave, Darkclan border, Iceclan border, Old hollow tree, and Moonhill! Snowcrystal was so nice to me and really gave detail about everything. She answered all my questions which I'm surprised now because I asked so many." Silvertail smiled.

"Ya, a fof of quetones." Longwhisker meowed, still trying to prod the wad of moss out if his mouth. Silvertail gave him a playful and warning look and Longwhisker ducked his head away.

"So, after I went back to camp," Silvertail said, still looking at Longwhisker, "I got a rabbit to eat. My friend Leafpaw had snuck up on me to test her paws. Then I heard a call. 'Get ready everyone! IceClan is coming to invade!' Emberstar or Emberblaze at the time was back from a patrol. The group was already badly hurt. Blazestar, the leader before Emberstar rushed out his den. 'How many?' he asked, argent. 'Atleast more than us.' Emberblaze reported, 'they have all their best fighters with them. I'm guessing they want to seal some territory. They didn't seem land-hungry at the gathering' Emberbalze had said. 'Warriors battle formation now! Get all the queens and elders to the back camp den!' Snowcrystal shoved me around to the back den and told me to wait for her to get back. 'But I want to fight!' I wailed. 'No,' Snowcrystal mewed, 'I haven't taught you any battle moves that work on IceClan yet. You'll have plenty more battles to fight later on.' She hissed, 'just stay here. It will be fine in the end." She added. Then she sprinted towards the center off camp where the rest of the warriors and apprentices were. Leafpaw nudged me. 'Hey, in the end we'll win. I just know it." She smiled. 'IceClan attack!' I heard the lceClan leader yowl. It was blurry. I couldn't see a bit. All of the sudden-"

"Moonkit! Ashkit! It's time to sleep! It's moonrise!" Moonkit heard Sunray calling her and Ashkit.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. At sunhigh." Silvertail flicked her tail.

"Sure!" Ashkit bounced off to the nursery with Moonkit following close behind.

"You two are really lively today." Lionpaw mewed. It had been three sunrises since Moomkit opened her eyes and she was already making a lot of apprentice friends because of Ashkit.

"Hi Lionpaw," Moonkit chirped, "we're playing toss the bedding!" Moonkit grabbed the piece of moss on the ground and threw it at Ashkit. Ashkit jumped and batted it out of the air. "Do you want to play?" Moonkit asked.

"I actually have to find Morningsun so we can go hunting. I want her to show me some new hunting tricks."

"Oh well," Moonkit sighed, "can you show me so techniques after you're done?"

"Sure!" Lionpaw trotted towards the warriors den, Moonkit saw him hold his breath a tiny bit and his paw scuffled.

"Hey Lionpaw, you okay?"

"Huh- ya. Fine." Lionpaw answered. Moonkit watched Lionpaw walk away and sighed.

"Somebody cares about Lionpaw." Moonkit turned around and tripped at the sight of Ashkit's smug face right in hers. Ashkit fell on the ground laughing.

"He's just a friend." Moonkit hissed, pelt hot with embarrassment, "I can have friends right?" Ashkit was still laughing. _I just care about Lionpaw as a _friend _right?_ _I don't really…love him do I?_ Moonkit's thoughts were interrupted by Ashkit's laughing. "Shut your muzzle. Any cat would think I have a bee-brain for a littermate." Moonkit rolled her eyes. Ashkit just kept laughing. "I said shut up!" Moonkit growled.

"Fine." Ashkit chuckled, "but I still think you like him."

"I do not!" Moonkit hissed.

"Ashkit, if you can't play nicely with your sister you can stay inside the den instead." Moonkit heard Sunray's scolding voice and gave a look of triumph to Ashkit.

"Love dove." Ashkit whispered under his breath. Moonkit twitched her ears.

"Forget about it." She sighed, "let's finish the game!" Moonkit scooped the ball of moss from under Ashkit's paw and tossed it in the air. Ashkit batted it into Moonkit's ears and Moonkit bit the wad of moss and tossed it in to the hole they dug.

"Nice throw." Ashkit picked up the wad of moss in his jaws and put it behind the nursery. "We can play later." Moonkit saw the light brown she-cat that had came three sunrises ago come out of the Medicine den and stretch her legs and go back in. The clan had learned that her name was Leaf. She and her brother Hawk were loners. Their mother had been captured by twolegs or so they called nofurs. Their father had been killed by a pack of wolves. Moonkit silently felt terrible for them and what they had to go through by themselves. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live without Sunray and Sharptalon. The clan wasn't very hostile to them, which Moonkit thanked Starclan for. For a second Moonkit was lost in thought.  
"Moonkit!" Moonkit shot up and turned around, "are you thinking about you know who again?"

"Am not!" Moonkit fluffed out her fur.

"I'm just teasing, Love dove." Ashkit let out another _mrrow_ of laughter. Moonkit sighed she will never get Ashkit to change his mind. For a moment Moonkit thought she could smell a faint trace of blood in the air.

"Ashkit, do you smell that?"

"If you're talking about the wad of moss, yes." Ashkit meowed.

"No, you mouse-brain, the blood." Moonkit hissed frustratingly.

"And that." He added sticking his nose in the air. Suddenly Moonkit hear a rustle of the bushes at the entrance of camp. Ashkit and Moonkit looked at the entrance and saw Duststorm burst into the clearing, blood dripping from a deep gash on his shoulder. He had a huge scratch on his left eye and his hind leg had a big chunk of flesh torn off. His stomach had been sliced open and was leaking bright red blood. Soon enough blood dipped out to create a scarlet pool that lapped at his paws. Moonkit stared in horror as her leader stepped out his den to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is this all about Duststorm?" Emberstar demanded. He too looked horrified, as the scarlet pool grew larger.

"EarthClan." Duststorm mewed breathless, as if one word had drained all his strength, "they're c-coming to-to our camp. They want to destroy us all." Duststorm stumbled, "coming to kill us off." Emberstar stared at Duststorm.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"All their warriors and apprentices. They-they're coming now!"

"Who's leading?" Emberstar meowed, urgently.

"Swiftstar is leading…" Duststorms eyes rolled and his eyes fluttered shut. He fell on his side. His fur coat was drenched with his blood. Whitecloud rushed over to his side, licking his cheek.

"Brightshadow please, help him."

Brighshadow rushed over, lifted Duststorm up, and quickly dashed to the medicine cat den.

"Warriors and apprentices!" Emberstar yowled. "Battle formation! Now!" Moonkit saw all the warriors get in a line in the center of the clearing. Followed up by the apprentices. Moonkit searched for Lionpaw's golden pelt and found him next to Tigerpaw crouching ready to spring at any moment. Moonkit watched as she heard the bushes at the entrance again and smelled a weird scent blowing towards her nose. "Hurry and get the elders, queens, and kits in the nursery!" Sagefur, Mistflower, and Flameclaw helped the elders into the nursery and shoved Moonkit and Ashkit in too. Moonkit peered out to see Lionpaw's father limping out the Medicine cat den.

"If I am fit enough to stand than I'm fit enough to fight." He mewed stubbornly to Brightshadow, who was supporting him.

"But what if you can't fight?" Brightshadow mewed, worryingly.

"Then I can talk them to death." Stonefeaher meowed, with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"You might survive giving them the silent treatment." Brightshadow mewed.

"I wish I could fight! I bet we could teach EarthClan not to mess with us." Ashkit swiped the moss bedding.

"I wish we were appren-" Moonkit was interrupted by a yowl.

"EarthClan! Attack!" Battle broke out in the clearing and Moonkit couldn't see a thing. Everything was blurry. Poppytail and lvytail, who had just moved out the nursery, were clawing at a brown furred tom that was screaming in pain. She turned her head and saw Lionpaw raking his claws down another she-cats flank. The she-cat clawed at Lioonpaw but since Lionpaw was so fast he dodged and raked the she-cats face. The she she-cat battered Lionpaw's right paw. The bat was too weak and Moonkit didn't expect it would do anything. But she saw Lionpaw wince and stumble back. The she-cat lunged at Lionpaw and sunk her teeth into the back of his neck. Lionpaw shrieked and kicked the she-cat with his hind legs. The she-cat ran away with her tail between her legs. Then Moonkit saw her father Sharptalon bit off part of a cat's ear and rake his claws down the tom's leg. He sent the cat yowling across the clearing.

_My father is the best!_ Moonkit turned her he and looked at Ashkit who probably saw what she saw and his eyes brightened. Moonkit heard Whitecloud yowl and she turned her head.

"I thought I smelled your revolting stench on Duststorm's fur." Whitecloud growled. She lunged at the black tom and raked him across the face. The black tom yowled and batted Whitecloud but she dodged swiftly and sunk her clawed into his front paw, hard enough to make the warrior shriek. The black tom dashed across the clearing, limping. "That was for Duststorm!" Whitecloud yowled after him. Moonkit suddenly heard a yowl break into the clearing.

"You!" Moonkit turned her head to see Leaf facing against an Earthclan warrior twice her size. "You're the one who ordered those adders to attack and kill me and my littermate!"

"Why yes." Meowed the warrior, smug and curling his lips into a snarl, "what are you going to do about it?" Without an answer Leaf jumped on to the warrior and sunk her teeth into his scruff and ripping fur off. The warrior let out a yowl and shook her off. Leaf landed gracefully on the ground and clawed the warrior down the flack and bit hard on his hind leg.

"That my answer." Leaf yowled to the tom that had already scurried halfway across the clearing.

"EarthClan retreat!" Moonkit heard the EarthClan leader half yowl half growl. "This isn't over. Enjoy this victory while you can Embersatr." Moonkit heard Swiftstar hiss at Emberstar, "with the Sun Stone on our side we will defeat you and taking over the forest. Just you wait." The EarthClan leader let out an icy cool laugh and led his clan out of the camp.

Moonkit twitched her tail. What does he mean 'With the Sun Stone on our side'? The Sun Stone is with us, right? An outbreak of questioning went on after Earthclan left.

"He doesn't have the stone."

"Ya. What did he mean?"

"Was Swiftstar out of his puny mind?"

"What if what he said was true?"

Moonkit's eyes raced rapidly as she tried to find Lionpaw and Tigerpaw. She saw a flash of Lionpaw's golden pelt at the corner of her eye. She turned around and stared in horror as Tigerpaw was caring his brother on his back over to the Medicine den and they were both stained with blood, covered with terrible wounds. Tigerpaw and Lionpaw's tails were sliding across the ground leaving a red, scarlet line, as if they were to tired to lift there tails off the ground. Their tails were getting cuts and scrapes from the stones on the ground, but Tigerkit didn't show any sign that he felt any pain. His eyes were dark and his expression was unreadable.

"Moonkit," Ashkit nudged her tail and Moonkit blinked at him, "let's go check if we can do anything to help them." Ashkit seemed to know what Moonkit was thinking about, but this time he sounded more concerned than taunting. Moonkit winced as they got closer to Tigerkit and Lionkit and she held her breath. The scratches looked more horrible know that they were up close and Moonkit looked away. Tigerpaw seemed to see them trotting up to him and Moonkit saw he was coming towards them.

"They're not that bad." Tigerkit answered plainly.

"They look bad." Moonkit couldn't help saying.

Tigerpaw shuffled the dust under his paws. "I really should get Lionpaw to Brightshadow." Tigerpaw mewed quickly. He quickly raced into the Medicine den.

"Moonkit! Ashkit!" Moonkit looked to her right and saw Sharptalon rush towards them, "Are you two okay? I was sure that those mangy flea-invested mouse-fodders would break into the nursery."

"We're fine father, but how about you?" Moonkit stared at the deep gash that went down her father's back and a claw scratch that went across his nose.

"Oh, these. They're nothing. I just need to rest and I'll be fine the next morni-" Sharptalon was cut off by Brightshadow yowling at him.

"Sharptalon, come here at once! If you refuse I'll use force if I have to!" Brightshadow sounded more demanding than ever and Sharptalon let out a sigh.

"Coming!" He called. He nuzzled Moonkit and Ashkit and trotted off.

"Hey Moonkit, Ashkit!" Moonkit turned around and saw Deerpaw dashing towards them. "So those vile creatures didn't break into the nursery after all."

"Hey, Sharptalon asked if those Earthclan cats broke in too." Ashkit squeaked, "why?"

"We all thought that Swiftstar would target the clans future first so we can't make new warriors." Deerpaw sighed. She winced and staggered to the side.

"Are you okay?" Ashkit asked. Deerpaw caught herself and sat down.

"Just a bite on my hind leg." She mewed, "not deep." Ashkit nodded.

"Hey, Deerpaw!" Moonkit heard Shrewpaw call. "You need to know something."

Deerpaw heaved herself up and trotted towards Shrewpaw, who was also scratched badly. Moonkit stared at the camp. There was blood and injured cats everywhere and some looked like they could die any second.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under Tallstone for a clan meeting!" Moonkit and Ashkit went and sat under the nursery entrance. The clan was still murmuring about what the EarthClan leader had said. Emberstar was also deeply scratched and looked weak. "FireClan," he started, "you fought bravely, but I am sad to say that this battle has claimed the life of one of our apprentices. Harepaw was young and a skilled addition to FireClan. Today she sits with our fellow StarClan warriors and will watch over us for many seasons too come. We shall keep a silent vigil for her at moonrise. Also, Harepaw's final assessment was going to be tomorrow. Because of that I shall give her a warrior name to be proud of and carry in StarClan. By the powers of StarClan I give Harepaw her warrior name. From now on she will be known as Harewhisker. StarClan honors her energy and kindness." The clan bowed their heads. "She was always driven to be the best warrior and always put others before herself." Emberstar bowed his head. "Before I call this meeting over, I know all of you heard Swiftstar say he had the Sun Stone." The clan started to chatter and Emberstar looked hesitant to speak.

_Then it must be true_. Moonkit could barely keep herself from bursting out.

Emberstar final opened his muzzle, "It is true." A wave of shock went though the clan.

"Emberstar," Moonkit heard Flameclaw yowl, "why did you not tell us sooner?"

"I knew you would demand a battle." Emberstar sighed. "I know that the Sun Stone is powerful and it would be dangerous if the other clans got a hold of it but if I sent you into battle right away they would kill us all." Flameclaw dipped his head to the old leader.

"I understand." He murmured.

"We understand." Mewed the rest of the clan.

"Thank you." Emberstar let out a relieved sigh. "This meeting is over!"

Moonkit saw Emberstar cough feebly as he jumped off Tallstone and walk back into his den. Moonkit turned to Ashkit and exchange worried glances. Now that EarthClan has the Sun Stone there's no telling what will happen next! Moonkit felt Ashkit prod her on the shoulder.

"In the end we'll get it back right?" Ashkit smiled, "we're the strongest clan ever!"

Moonkit smiled too. "Your right." She was about to go curl up in her nest and sleep but she felt something sharp jab into her pad. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Ashkit asked.

Moonkit lifted her left paw, "thorn." She winced. Ashkit sniffed her pad.

"Better see Brightshadow about that." Ashkit licked her paw. Moonkit hopped of to Brightshadow's den. She stopped at the entrance.

"I have some concerns about Lionpaw," she heard Brightshadow whisper to Morningsun. Moonkit shifted to the side of the den so she could hear and not have other cats see her.

"He will be a warrior right?" Moonkit heard Morningsun whisper.

"Yes but his paw might get in the way." Brightshadow mewed.

"How?"

"The infection can spread pretty quickly. He might die." Moonkit heard Brightshadow scuffle her paws.

"Can you cure it?" Morningsun asked hopefully.

"No. This can't be cured. If Lionpaw is to be able to fight and hunt as well as he would without this infection then it would be a miracle. He even might make the final assessment."

"How long will he be staying in your den?" Morningsun sighed.

"At least two moons." Brightshadow murmured. "Having three warriors and two apprentice gang up on you and claw you mercilessly, I'm surprised he has not died yet."

"Okay."

Moonkit saw Morningsun walk out the den tail down and head down. Lionpaw not being a warrior, how will that going to work? Moonkit realized that she had stood there for a long time and her paw hurt more. Ow! Moonkit hopped through the Medicine den entrance and looked around to search for Lionpaw. Lionpaw's nest was right next to Duststorm's. They were both battered and looked tired. Tigerpaw was sitting next to Lionpaw who was still unconscious.

"Moonkit how can I help you?" Brightshadow asked. Moonkit saw Tigerpaw look up and put his head down again.

"Well… er…I have a thorn in my paw" Moonkit wondered if she was wasting Brightshadow's time.

"Let's see." Brightshadow lifted Moonkit's paw and bit the thorn out. "Now just give it a good lick and come to me if it starts hurting again." Moonkit nodded and trotted back to the nursery.

"Hey, Moonkit," Ashkit meowed when she got back, "mother wants us to sleep." Moonkit sighed. She was tired.

"Okay." Moonkit didn't argue. She curled up in the nest with Ashkit and Sunray. She couldn't go to sleep no matter how much she wanted. She was worried. Not about EarthClan, but some other cat.

_Lionpaw_.


	7. Chapter 5 Tigerpaw

**Hey guys! I'm back! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5

Tigerpaw

Tigerpaw ached all over after the battle. He was crouching next to Lionpaw who has not woken up yet. He had just come back from a short vigil for Harewhisker. He remembered hearing Morningsun and Brightshadow have a conversation but he was half asleep and didn't hear anything they said. It was nighttime and Tigerpaw was still wake. He couldn't sleep. The battle had really shaken him and he looked around often, expecting an EarthClan cat to jump out at any moment. He rested his head on his paws. He remembered the battle, cats clawing and ripping each other apart._ Like my dream._ But this battle wasn't even close to the viciousness of his dream. His dream was worse. He was far from dreaming again, yet the dream felt so close. It bothered him. A lot. He couldn't get it out of his head. And Brightshadow's reaction to his dream was weird. It was as if she already knew about it, a lot about it. He felt like sleep would never come. He didn't want it to come. He was too afraid that he would have it again. He could feel uneasiness crawl through his pelt every time he took a breath. Every faint rustle of the bushes made him jump. The den was unusually silent. No snoring, no shifting. Just utter silence. Tigerpaw sighed. He couldn't even hear the usual quiet breathing of Lionpaw. Just the faint rise and fall of his flank was the only thing that told Tigerpaw that Lionpaw was still alive. Tigerpaw turned his head. On the other side of the den was Stonefeather. His father had insisted to fight even though he was already hurt. Deep down Tigerpaw felt proud to be the son of such a loyal warrior, but it scared him too. His father could have gotten killed in the battle. Brightshadow said Stonefeather should not even have stood up and walked out the den. Stonefeather had gotten injured almost as bad as Duststorm. Tigerpaw turned to the bold tom. His fur once shinny and well groomed was matted down and ruffled up. Tigerpaw winced at the look of the tom. His wounds were still open and the blood had barley stopped. Brightshadow had to pile cobwebs over cobwebs to stop the leaking. Tigerpaw got pawed and he turned around. Lionpaw was moving around as if he were fighting some cat and he was going to open a wound. Tigerpaw held down Lionpaw's paws and Lionpaw stopped. Instead he started to squeeze his eyes together and curl his lip. _Bad dream._ But Lionpaw had never acted like this in a nightmare before. Tigerpaw nudged him a bit. Lionpaw's eyes fluttered but he didn't wake up. Tigerpaw tried again. Lionpaw squeezed his eyes together tighter. Lionpaw looked tense. Tigerpaw got worried. _Maybe I should try to wake him up. But he _is_ unconscious. _Tigerpaw nudged Lionpaw again.

"Get away. No. No." Lionpaw whispered in his sleep. Tigerpaw nudge him again. "You can't do this. You can't. You can't leave. Don't leave me." Lionpaw whispered still asleep. Tigerpaw nudged him once more. "Huh?" Lionpaw's voice was weak and quiet, but Tigerpaw could hear he was awake. "Where…"

"Your where you belong. In FireClan."

Birds chirped and woke Tigerpaw up. He had a decent sleep, which he didn't expect after the dreadful day before. Lionpaw was curled next to him. This time he looked like normal. The quiet breathing, the clear rise and fall of his flank. He actually looked like nothing had happened to him. But he was still wounded. It was clear. Tigerpaw looked around. The wounded cats were still sleeping. They looked normal too. Tigerpaw looked outside. Some of the warriors that weren't wounded to bad were outside stretching and eating. Mossheart was in the clearing organizing patrols.

"…And patrol the Earthclan border…" he said. The patrol set off. Tigerpaw stepped out the den. At the side of the den was Leaf, grooming herself.

"Hi Tigerpaw." She meowed warmly. Tigerpaw was surprised. "What?"

"Nothing," Tigerpaw mewed, "it's just… your so bright today. Leaf coaxed her head to one side.

"So I'm not allowed to be happy?" Leaf's eyes gleamed.

"No, I mean-"

"I'm just pulling your tail." Leaf yawned and stretched. "But incase you want to know, Brightshadow said Hawk is going to wake up soon!"

Tigerpaw purred. "That's wonderful!" Hawk was Leaf's littermate, he had been bitten by an adder and the way Leaf described it, a huge one. "Oh ya, you fought bravely in the battle yesterday." Leaf looked up at him.

"Thanks." Leaf shifted her paws. "I'm thinking about joining your clan." Tigerpaw twitched his ears. "I think it's what I need. It's what Hawk needs too. I think your clan is great." She confessed. "Your clanmates are nice and you work together. Not like…" Leaf trailed off. She seemed to be lost in thought. Tigerpaw could tell this was leading to more of her dark past.

"It's fine." He rested his tail on Leaf's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me."

Leaf sighed. "Okay." She looked at Tigerpaw. He felt uncomfortable. He's never been so close to someone before exept Lionpaw and his mother and father.

"Tigerpaw?" Tigerpaw turned around and saw Brightshadow calling him.

"Got to go." Tigerpaw walked into the medicine cat den. Brightshadow sat next to the herb store. Her tail neatly curled around her paws.

"I told Flameclaw you couldn't train today. You need to rest." Tigerpaw nodded. "Lionpaw should be fine. He's breathing normally and he isn't showing signs of any infection." Tigerpaw nodded again.

"Lionpaw woke up last night." Tigerpaw mewed. Brightshadow seemed interested. "I think he was having a bad dream because he was thrashing around."

"Well he isn't having one now by the look of it." Brightshadow looked a little too interested.

_I wonder..._ "Well, I should get some sleep." Tigerpaw yawned. he patched up his nest and curl up into a ball.

A battlefield. Tigerpaw could smell the blood. He could see the cats fighting.

_ Not this again._ The cats moaned and fought, lives being drained. _No, no, no, no._

_A dark force is coming not even StarClan can control. It will pierce through the center of all clans. Its darkness can only be conquered by the chosen four!_

_ I know! I know! Stop! Please stop!_ Suddenly the bloody battlefield turned into a lushes green forest. The trees were shining and the ground was a pool of mist.

"Tigerpaw!" Tigerpaw whipped around.

"Who's there?"

"Tigerpaw!"

"Who's calling me?" Tigerpaw turned around.

"Tigerpaw? Can you hear me?" Tigerpaw stood still.

"Yes." He gulped.

"You can not let this evil take over. There is a way." Tigerpaw was confused.

"What are you talking about? What way?"

"Tigerpaw!" Tigerpaw shot up. Leaf was next to him. "Are you okay? You were twitching. Tigerpaw tried to calm himself down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He looked around. He was back. Leaf stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya." Tigerpaw sat back down.

"If you're fine, then I'm going to get something to eat." She licked her muzzle and dashed out the den. Tigerpaw closed his eyes. _What happened? Why did I have the same dream again? _He stepped outside the den. _Well, no point in worrying myself to death._ Tigerpaw sighed. _I should get something to eat also. _But when he stood up again he felt soar. "I'll get something to eat." Leaf stepped in the den again. She was carrying two pieces of prey.

"Can you eat that much?" Tigerpaw stared at the two big, juicy, plump rabbits.

"This?" She mewed, plopping them on the den floor, "This one is for Hawk." Leaf nudged the fattest one. She carried the rabbits over to Hawk's nest and they started eating. Tigerpaw hadn't noticed Hawk had woken up.

_My eyes are so mouse-brained._ He thought. He saw Leaf help Hawk up and she helped him out the den. _Where are they going?_ Tigerpaw stretched and curled into a loose ball. He felt the sun on his pelt and everything was silent. For a moment it all seemed perfect.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey please gather under Tallstone for a clan meeting!"

_Right when I was starting to feel calm._ Tigerpaw grunted. He stepped outside. Leaf and Hawk were on Tallstone, right behind Emberstar.

"Leaf and Hawk have made a request," Emberstar started, "they wish to join our clan." Murmurs broke out in the clearing. "I have thought long and hard about this. I have come to the conclusion that we can't pass down this opportunity, we need all the cats we can get if we are going to stand up to EarthClan." Leaf and Hawk stepped forward. "Leaf, is it your wish to become an apprentice of FireClan?"

"It is." Leaf looked up at Emberstar.

"Then from this day forward before she gets her warrior name she shall be known as Leafpaw. Leafpaw, Your mentor shall be Sagefur. Sagefur you are an experienced warrior, I trust you will pass on your skills to Leafpaw."

"You can count on it Emberstar." Sagefur dipped her head.

_The lucky furball gets Sagefur! _Tigerpaw tried not to show his envy.

"Hawk is it your wish to join FireClan?"

"Yes, it is." Hawk looked nervous.

_Can't blame him._

"From this day forward before he gets his warrior name this apprentice shall be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor shall be Dawnfire." Tigerpaw saw Dawnfire perk her ears up. "Dawnfire, you are a gifted fighter and this is your first apprentice. I have no doubt that you will do your best."

"I won't disappoint you Emberstar." Dawnfire and Sagefur jumped up onto Tallstone and touched noses with Leafpaw and Hawkpaw.

"Leafpaw!"

"Hawkpaw!"

"Leafpaw!"

"Hawkpaw!"

Tigerpaw cheered the loudest._ Now Leafpaw and I can train together!_ Leafpaw and Hawkpaw jumped off Tallstone along with their mentors. Tigerpaw trotted over to Leafpaw and Hawkpaw. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Leafpaw beamed. She turned to Hawkpaw, "this is Tigerpaw." She told him. Hawkpaw waved his tail.

"Hi." He meowed.

"Hi." Tigerpaw said back. "Are you two going to tour the territory?"

"No." Leafpaw mewed. "Hawkpaw needs to rest in the den for another day. We're going to later."

Tigerpaw nodded. "Okay. See you later." Tigerpaw walked back to the Medicine cat den. Tigerpaw lied down in his nest next to Lionpaw. He saw Lionpaw open one eye.

"Hey." Lionpaw cuffed Tigerpaw over the ear.

"Your awake!" Tigerpaw exclaimed.

"It's not like I sleep with one eye open and cuff cats." Lionpaw sat up. "So Leaf and Hawk became apprentices?"

"Yep." Tigerpaw shifted his paws._ Should I tell him about my dream? He might think it's weird._

"Hello? Lionpaw to Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw!" Tigerpaw jumped.

"I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Lionpaw leaned closer. "Tell me."

Tigerpaw took a deep breath. "Do you really want to know?" Lionpaw nodded eagerly. "Well… can I tell you later? I'm staring!" Lionpaw fell back.

"Tell me!" Lionpaw stuck his face in Tigerpaw's. "No stalling."

"Well." Tigerpaw didn't really know how to explain it. "Uh…I had a dream about something twice and it's really bothering me."

"What dream?" Lionpaw's ear twitched.

"Well, uh…it was kind of weird." Tigerpaw started. Lionpaw nodded. "It was a battlefield and this voice started talking about some prophecy."

"What!" Lionpaw shoved his muzzle into Tigerpaw's face and this time Tigerpaw fell back.

"It-It's hard to explain…" Tigerpaw got up.

"I had dream like that too!" Lionpaw exclaimed. "Exactly like that. That's strange. Why would we have the same dream?" Tigerpaw shugged.

"Well…I guess it's just a huge coincidence?" Tigerpaw said._ No. Not a coincidence. _

"It's not a coincidence! It can mean something! It might be bad." Lionpaw whispered. "Why of all cats would we get the dream anyway?"

"I do _not_ know." Tigerpaw could tell Lionpaw was serious. "Let's ask Brightshadow."

"Brightshadow won't help. I tried already but she said that must have been a normal nightmare." Lionpaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground. "She obviously knows something we don't, but she won't admit it." Tigerpaw looked thoughtfully at his paws.

"How can we try to make her talk without forcing her?" Tigerpaw wondered. Lionpaw shrugged. "I think we should try not to think too much about it for now." Lionpaw slowly nodded.

"I geuss."

Tigerpaw stepped outside the apprentice den. Brightshadow had finally allowed him to train again, but she only wanted him to hunt and take care of the elders. No battle training. Flamclaw had said yesterday that they would be training with Leafpaw and Sagefur. Flameclaw was waiting in the center of the clearing with Sagefur. "Leafpaw come on, it the first day of training." Tigerpaw nudged her.

"A little longer. Just a little." Leafpaw mewed drowsily. Tigerpaw sighed. Then he smiled.

"Badger attack!" Tigerpaw yowled in Leafpaw's ear. Leafpaw sprang up and her gaze darted in all directions.

"Badger! Where? Where is it?" Tigerpaw fell to the ground laughing. "You tricked me! I'll get you, you worm!" Leafpaw sprang at Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw batted her and rolled over to pin her down.

"Your skills have much to improve." Tigerpaw mewed smugly.

"Oh ya?" Tigerpaw was taken by surprise when Leafpaw rolled over and bucked him off and pinned his off. "Now who's the one talking?"

"Okay, okay. You win. Now let me get up." Tigerpaw gave his chest fur a couple of licks. "Your pretty good for a beginner."

"I'm not really a beginner." Leafpaw mewed, "my father taught me and Hawkpaw how to fight when we were two moons old." She seemed to be lost in memory. "Your three moons like me right?" Leafpaw asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

" Ya." Tigerpaw answered. "Our clan needed more warriors. Lionpaw and I were the oldest in the nursery so they chose to apprentice us." Tigerpaw looked outside the den. "We should hurry up." Tigerpaw pawed Leafpaw. "We don't want to keep our mentors waiting. Tigerpaw got up.

"Wait a second Tigerpaw." Leafpaw stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream." Leafpaw swallowed.

"What kind of dream?" Tigerpaw asked. _What could be so important that she needs to tell me?_

"It was a battle." Leafpaw started. "I heard wailing cats and yowling. It was to dark to see anything but I saw a pair of glowing eyes and I heard a cats voice telling me something."

"What did he say?" Tigerpaw knew what was coming.

"It said _'a dark force is coming, not even StarClan can control. It will pierce though the center of all clans. Its darkness can only be conquered by the chosen four.'_ Then I woke up."

"If you woke up already then why did I have to wake you again?" Tigerpaw chuckled.

"I'm serious, Tigerpaw!" Leafpaw hissed. "If that prophecy is true then we could all be in danger!"

"Look," Tigerpaw sat down. "I need to tell you something. You might think I'm crazy, but. . ."

**Hope you liked it! This is Burningleaf! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6 Leafpaw

**First of all, I want to thank you guys! In fifteen days 193 people reading my story! And, four of those people reviewed! Even one person decided to follow it! I did not expect this at all! Thank you! With that, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Leafpaw**

Leafpaw froze. The cool breeze blew threw the entrance and ruffled her fur.

"Tigerpaw! Leafpaw! Hurry up!" Leafpaw shuck her head. Sagefur and Flameclaw were outside waiting for them.

"Coming!" Leafpaw heard Tigerpaw call. Then he turned to her. "Promise not to tell, okay? Leafpaw nodded. She was still shocked about the news. Tigerpaw stepped out the den and sprinted to join his mentor and Leafpaw followed close behind.

"Come on." Her mentor said, "don't want to waste the day." Leafpaw followed the three cats to the training area. The ground was sandy and soft under the paws. She took a paw full of sand and tossed it in the air. It was a little different than sand. More soft, almost moss like.

"So," Sagefur mewed, "we are going to practice the hunters crouch." She turned to Leafpaw. "Let's see what you can do first."

"Okay." Leafpaw crouched down. She was careful to evenly distribute her weight in her paws. She kept her tail down and carefully put one paw in front of the other. She moved forward slowly.

"Keep your tail down." Sagefur warned. Leafpaw quickly swung her tail down. "You're a natural Leafpaw." Sagefur praised. Leafpaw sat back up and dipped her head. She was a little embarrassed by the praise since she hasn't heard one in awhile.

"Now it's your turn Tigerpaw." Leafpaw watched Tigerpaw effortlessly drop into a hunter's crouch and stalk across the sandy ground. "Better." Flameclaw nodded with satisfaction. Tigerpaw sat up and held his head high. "Okay." Flameclaw turned to Leafpaw and Tigerpaw. "We are going to see how well you hunt." Leafpaw gulped. "You two both have to catch at least two pieces of prey." Leafpaw and Tigerpaw nodded. "Don't forget, a rabbit can hear you and a mouse can feel your paw steps." Leafpaw shifted her paws. Flameclaw waved his tail. "Start." Leafpaw went to the woods to her left. She stuck her nose in the air.

_Mouse._ She looked to her right, to see a mouse under a few leaves. _A mouse can feel your paw steps. _She reminded herself of Flameclaw's words. She quickly dropped into a hunter's crouch and stalked toward her target. _Stay right there._ The mouse nibbled on a seed. _Now!_ Leafpaw sprang on the mouse trapping it in her paws. She gave the mouse a swift swipe. _One down._ She remembered how she father buried the kill and came back for it later so the other animals wouldn't take it. She dug a small hole and covered the mouse.

"Nice catch." Leafpaw turned around. Sagefur was behind a tree. "I'm going to be watching your progress from out of sight." Sagefur disappeared again and Leafpaw turned back around.

_One more. _Leafpaw stuck hernose in the air again. _A shrew._ She turned around. There was a rustle in the bushed. Leafpaw stalked towards the scent. Suddenly...

Leafpaw woke up in a den. She looked around. It was the medicine cat den. She jumped up. Brightshadow turned around.

"Your awake." Brightshadow said with delight.

"I noticed, and why am I here?" She looked over and saw Sagefur among the injured cats from the battle with EarthClan. "Why is Sagefur injured?" Leafpaw demanded.

"EarthClan struck again." Brightshadow sighed. "It's weird. I always thought DarkClan were the ones to cause trouble."

Leafpaw took a step closer to Sagefur. "Will she be okay?"

Brightshadow gave Leafpaw a empathetic look. "She'll recover in two days if all goes well."

Leafpaw sighed. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Flameclaw got a scratch or two and Tigerpaw got clawed down the eye, but they're fine now. Nothing serious." Brightshadow smiled. "Tigerpaw seemed very worried for you Leafpaw. He carried you all the way from the forest the camp."

Leafpaw stared at her. "He did that for me?"

"Yes."

_I never thought Tigerpaw would do something like that._ Leafpaw thought.

"Well you seem to be fine," Brightshadow continued. Leafpaw snapped back into the real world. "You can go now, if you feel fine."

"Thanks, Brightshadow." Leafpaw dipped her head.

_EarthClan has gone so far that they'd attack out of the shadows, huh? If they think they can just stroll across the border and pick a fight with us, then they're asking for war._

* * *

**So how was that? In this chapter you really see how EarthClan is a piece of fox dung. Please review! This is Burningleaf...signing off? Uh, peace n' out? Takin' off? Screw it. I'll come up with one sooner or later. Probably later, because I'm just lazy like that :3**


End file.
